


Destiel Song Drabbles Challenge - Part 2

by JenSpinner



Series: Destiel Port Song Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Battle Scenes, Dom/sub, King Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Movie Star Dean Winchester, Sex Slave Dean Winchester, Suicidal Thoughts, Young Jensen Ackles, Young Misha Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: Song # 7Song Title - Two Steps From HellBy Song Artist - Archangel





	1. Two Steps From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song # 7
> 
> Song Title - Two Steps From Hell  
> By Song Artist - Archangel

Dean squints against the darkness, his eyes widen as he sees hundreds of soldiers on horses. They are armed to the teeth with swords, lances, flails. All dirty and angry and shouting. The horses charge, running fast, flicking up flecks of mud. 

The battle is gory, arms, legs, heads coming free from bloody bodies as they are hacked from them. 

There is screaming. Crying. The thunder crashes, a bolt of lightning spits from the sky to the field. 

Dean looks to his left at Castiel who's eyes are wide. 

Then they see him, the tall knight. He jumps down from his black horse, the horse wearing scary chainmail with a helmet of its own. Horned. The tall knight steps free of the horse, his arms rise in slow motion and he lifts his own horned helmet from his head. Shaking free his long hair, his eyes flash red as he stares down his emery. 

"There is no more vessel... There is only me, Lucifer. And I have come to destroy you all" Dean's eyes widen at the sight of his brother... 

Then the screen flashes up with 'Two Steps From Hell' coming to a cinema near you this fall. Starring Sam Winchester. 

 

* 

 

Castiel turns to Dean in his seat... "Wow, you're brothers movie... looks awesome" 

Dean smiles, proud of his successful little brother "Yeah it does... We'll book tickets after this movie" He takes Castiel's hand in his own and squeezes it tightly "Want some popcorn?" 

 


	2. I Ship It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song # 20
> 
> Song Title - "I Ship It"  
> By Song Artist - An Icona Pop parody by Not Literally Productions
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCDgJiPBxfI&list=PL-zHYvFyosVv3HfX3tZlunOrOBW3MORXa&index=2

"It's kinda stupid. I mean if Castiel was a girl, he and Dean would have banged after like two seasons together..." Says Misha frowning. 

"Yeah, well they probably don't want to piss off like half of the fan base. For every Destiel shipper... There is a blind fan arguing it" Said Jensen looking over to Misha. His best friend. They'd always been friends, living just around the corner from each other. They were sat watching their favorite show together. Supernatural. They loved the storylines, plus it didn't hurt that three main dudes were smoking hot. 

Jensen was fresh out of the closet having come out not long after school had ended, but Misha had always known that he, himself was gay, so when Jensen had come out to him, he'd tried to be as supportive as he possibly could. 

"I just really think they belong together? Ya'know... The sexual tension between them is... ridiculous" Said Misha turning to look at Jensen. His friend seemed lost in thought. "You ok?" 

"Yeah, just thinking..." 

"Care to share with the class?" Laughed Misha

Jensen's eyes flicked up to meet Misha's, he takes a deep breath "I was just thinking... They are best friends, maybe they don't want to risk the friendship" 

Misha pushes his glasses up his face and frowns "A relationship where the couple are friends first has more chance of lasting long term. They already know they get along"  

"Maybe Dean's scared..." Said Jensen biting his lip as he looks at Misha. 

Misha frowns at him for a split second, picking up that maybe Jensen isn't talking about Dean... "Dean's got nothing to worry about, Castiel is completely gone on him" He looks Jensen dead in the eyes as he speaks. 

"Yeah?" Says Jensen quietly, sounding almost bashful.

"Yeah," Says Misha, nodding. 

Jensen licks his lips... nervously. He leans half way forward, Misha smiling and leaning toward him at the same time "Yeah," He whispers, "He is completely gone on his friend" 


	3. Polaroid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song # 70 
> 
> Song Title - Polaroid  
> By Song Artist - Imagine Dragons (Audio)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmjyO-r1OhA&list=PLlLEPGKqcqBU87cE4f3qUgYKUfIpU84Kw&index=71&t=0s

Dean is driving, too fast, white knuckles gripping the steering wheel. His eyes misted over with unshed tears. His thoughts; maddening...  

_'I am reckless, a mistake, I'm cold inside, soulless'_  

* 

Castiel is walking in the wind and rain, his clothes soaked through, his skin damp and cold, the voice in his head tormenting him

_'I've been trying too long, I'll never be strong. All my life I've been a let down'_

*

Dean drives on through the night, no destination in mind - but he knows where he is headed. His foot pressing down hard on the accelerator. Listening to the irritating squelch of the wipers on the windscreen.

_'No chance to start over, I can't slow down, got nowhere to go. I wreck what I love most'_

_*_

Castiel reaches the main road that leads to the bridge. His feet have led him here, he has barely looked up against the rain. It's as though fate wants him on that bridge... 

_'I'm a first class let down, I am a head case. How did it come to this?'_

 

Dean doesn't see him until it's too late. Castiel turns, face lit up by the Impala's headlights. Dean slams on the breaks, but the car skids on the wet road and Castiel is thrown over the bonnet. Dean loses control of the car and crashes into the sign for the bridge. 

*

"It's weird... But, the night you hit me..." Castiel says as he runs a finger throw Dean's hair many months later "I was... Well, I was actually thinking about jumping off that bridge" 

Dean frowns at Castiel in disbelief "I er, that's why I was there too..."  

Castiel smiles "So, even though you hit me with your car... You really ended up saving my life" 

Dean closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead against his lovers "We saved each other" 

 

 


	4. Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song # 38
> 
> Song Title - Castle Lyrics (Studio Audio)  
> By Song Artist - Halsey
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFrwi9Mje7E&index=3&list=PL-zHYvFyosVv3HfX3tZlunOrOBW3MORXa

Deans a superstar. Fan's flock from miles around just to get a glimpse of him. His movies have raked in millions. Everyone wants a piece of Dean Winchester... But, they all suck up to him, constantly telling him how great he is, how talented, how handsome... 

There's just one problem with that, aside from it coming from fan's claiming to really 'love' him but never having said two words to him in real life. 

He is a celebrity who has a humiliation kink.

He doesn't want the world to know his secret and has to go to the secretive 'Kingdom' to get his 'kink' on... 

The 'Kingdom' is a large warehouse, cut into sections, each section catering to very different needs... only the super rich need apply. 

For people who like control, who like having the power... There is the village, where 'peasants' can be bought for a limited amount of time. Making the buyer their 'master' and fulfilling their every desire.  

For people like Dean... There is the Castle, wherein 'lives' the Lord's and Lady's of the realm... The Dom's. At the very end of the warehouse, the back of the Castle. 'Lives' The King... The best and most expensive dom. 

Castiel is the king. 

*

 

Dean goes to the King for his release. He opens the door and looks up at the man wearing a golden crown. He's sat on a large thrown of red and gold and he is naked, save for a red velvet cloak, black leather mini shorts, that have a golden belt buckle on the front and he is holding a scepter. 

"On your knees filth," Demands the King in such a firm voice that Dean obeys instantly... _Fuck Yes._  

 


	5. Hold Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song # 39
> 
> Song Title - Hold Me Down  
> By Song Artist - Halsey (Lyrics)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAHRurZfmHo&list=PLlLEPGKqcqBU87cE4f3qUgYKUfIpU84Kw&index=40&t=0s

Dean's on his knee's, his torn shirt revealing welts and cuts on his skin, blood old and new mixes beneath the fabric. His face is dirty, his hair is sweat matted, his hands are bound behind his back. His expression is blank. His eyes stare past the cock of the man in front of him, past the hand moving quickly up and down that shaft. Dean stares past it, numb. Broken. 

His only comforting thought is that Sam is safe. He'd given himself over to the Devil and to the King. Crowley and Lucifer had somehow managed to form an alliance. Crowley got to run hell, but whenever Lucifer wanted 'demon' backup, he'd get it. The first thing they had agreed on... Was that the Winchesters had to go... 

Dean had made an agreement with Crowley, they could have him, he'd go quietly... As long as they left Sam alone. Surprisingly, Crowley had agreed, but then... Dean thought they would kill him. He'd thought it would be over quickly... He'd been wrong. 

He'd fought at first... He'd fought hard. 

But Crowley and Lucifer had threatened him that they would hurt Sam if he didn't give himself over. That they'd lock him up, and take Sam instead... So Dean had fallen silent, creating an imaginary world in his mind, to which he escaped whenever either of his captors came to visit him, which was most days.

Crowley was bad, he'd threaten Dean each time before beginning. Reminding him that they could easily get to Sam if he broke his end of the deal. Then, with Dean nice and complacent he'd take his time... Slow. Disgusting... 

But Lucifer was much worse... Rough, hard, fast, he enjoyed hurting Dean. Whipping him. Beating him. Calling him names and whispering in his ear that he knew Dean really loved this, that he had always known what a little whore Dean Winchester was... 

The cock in Dean's face poked at his mouth and Dean opened wide, focusing on breathing through his nose as his face was fucked. Running away in his mind to the bunker, to Sam, to his friends. To freedom. 

Safe. Sam. Is. Safe. 

He chokes on the dick hitting the back of his throat, tears forming in his eyes from the need to breathe. Gagging. 

The man above him pulls his dick from Dean's mouth and slaps across his face hard with an open palm, leaving a warm stinging cheek... and no doubt another bruise. 

"Open your mouth, Dean!"  

Dean obeyed, opening his mouth and closing his eyes as hot ropes of come sprayed over his face and the man above him grunted loudly.

Dean was then kicked to the ground, the lights were turned off and the door was locked. He was alone again. He wiped his face on his arm and curled up on himself, unaware that at that very moment, a blue-eyed angel was planning a daring rescue. 

He'd be free and with Castiel, before the sun rose, but he didn't know this right now, of course, so all he could do was pray and cry and hold on. 


End file.
